There are applications that require multiple electric machine drives, such as electric or hybrid electric vehicles, where there is a main traction motor and one or more accessory motors or generators. To control the speed or power of these multiple motors or generators independently, each motor or generator requires an inverter. The use of an inverter enables the motor or generator run in either a motoring mode or a generating mode.